


Déjà Vu

by trepidatingboarfetus



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepidatingboarfetus/pseuds/trepidatingboarfetus
Summary: Based on an idea from someone on Tumblr that Trevor's idea of time and memories might be slightly off due to many reasons (PTSD, drug use, etc.). Thus, an idea and artwork were born.
Relationships: Michael De Santa & Trevor Philips, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot based on an idea that popped into someone's head who I follow on Tumblr, and this was born. The attached artwork was a commission from someone who's become a pretty kickass friend, and I will never not share the hell out of their fabulous artwork. 
> 
> This was the original idea from hyper-obsesive: There's a post floating around w/ Micheal and Trevor, who's faces have been altered to look younger which is funny cause I had this headcanon that Trevor's sense of time is completely fucked and it sometimes affects how he views ppl. 4 example, sometimes when Micheal face hits the the light weird or when He says something... Different, Trevor sees Micheal as he was over 10 years ago and it's partially why he has a hard time just cutting Micheal off entirely. Dude is a walking flashback.

<https://thenoman-sland.tumblr.com/post/627924072953790464/so-this-is-a-commission-i-did-based-on-this-post>

Time moved in different wavelengths for him and always had, just like his memories, slipping in and out of the cracks of other dimensions. He supposed it sounded crazy, and maybe he was a kind of crazy, but it was in the way a person viewed things. Sometimes, in the flash of a mind’s eye, if he concentrated long enough, he could see ahead, predict the outcomes of certain patterns and schemes. He’d used that often enough to get out of jams.

And other times, on certain slivers of light, he could see into the past. Tonight was one of those nights where he was in the company of Michael and Frank, shooting darts, throwing back good whiskey, and talking shit like guys do, and the dim lighting hit Michael just right. Suddenly, he was transfixed, and it was like he’d never spent those lonely years apart from him, never mourned him, never cried hundreds of thousands of tears until his eyes bled.

They were all still so young and happy in these moments, but he found that he particularly cherished the carefree smiles which came to Michael more easily these days. He wouldn’t trade those for anything that time had to offer.


End file.
